A Love Song
by xoVampirexo
Summary: Bella is a very talented musician, singer and composer that meets Tanya at work. When Tanya finds her mate, she is excited and pursues Bella. Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was 9:47 p.m. when I woke up and I got ready for work. Late, I know. But this was a unique store I worked at. It was probably the only music store that was open 24/7. I was tired because I wasn't use to the night shift. I ran around, gathering myself together and headed out.

It was really dark and cold; I had gotten use to the cold a long time ago. I buttoned up my coat and drove to my job.

I'm usually not one to brag but I will admit that I am a very good musician and composer. I was even accepted at the most finest school in the country for musicians. I attended it for a year before I dropped out. I was still heartbroken over Edward. I couldn't concentrate and music didn't have the same affect one me. I was very thankful that I got my inspiration back. I never realized how I missed it.

I wrote a handful of songs anonymously that a couple famous singers bought from me. That was one of my proudest moments. I didn't want the fame that came with this type of thing so I never revealed my identity.

When I arrived at the store, I greeted my fellow employees and went to my section and did more paperwork. I worked for a couple hours when I saw three people walk in my section. I couldn't see them properly because their backs were facing me.

They were two women and a man. The man was tall and had black hair. The smallest woman had long brunette hair and the taller one had blond hair.

I got out of my chair and walked toward them and smiled, "Good evening. Can I help you with anything?"

They all turned around and my breath caught in my throat. They all had the same thing in common: golden eyes, pale skin, flawless and beautiful faces. I thought back to Edward and his family. These people were vampires. My body tensed a little but relaxed somewhat when I told myself that they didn't feed off animals.

I swallowed hard as the blonde's stare bore into my eyes. I could feel my heart beat pick up. She smiled familiarly which caught me off guard. It was like she knew who I was.

The blond stepped forward, "Yes. We were interested in buying a couple instruments." I let out a gasp. I forgot how musical and lovely a vampire's voice sounded.

I nodded and looked to the ground for a moment. I was trying to get my bearings together. I felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity and euphoria. I didn't know why; I have never seen them before. The feelings I was experiencing reminded me of when I first was attracted to Edward. It was funny because this feeling was ten times stronger and more passionate. I didn't know what was going on. I really was a masochist, wasn't I?

I looked up to them and smiled, "What kind of instruments?"

The shorter woman smiled and grabbed the man beside her, "My husband was looking for a piano."

I nodded, "Okay. Well, they are right over here." I said pointing.

They followed me into a gigantic dimmed room that held quite a collection of pianos. "Were you looking for a portable or…"

"A grand." The man answered.

I nodded, "We have a lot of those." I led them to a few. "If you need anything, I will be around." I said. I didn't want to pressure them into buying anything. I hated when people tried to do that to me.

"Thank you." They all said.

I smiled, "Not a problem." I walked back to my desk.

I heard the keys play and smiled. I never heard that song before but it was beautiful. I was finishing up a piece of paper when I felt a heavy feeling. I looked around to see the blond from earlier look at me. From what it looked like she was staring at me for a while. She smiled and shifted her gaze back to the man who was playing. I was still affected by the intensity of her gaze.

The music stopped and picked up again several times. I knew he was trying out different pianos. After a while, the music stopped playing. I saw them walking toward me. "You find anything to your liking?" I asked.

They all nodded. I couldn't help but feel that the blond was thinking about the pianos. I nodded, "Okay." I got up and walked back to where they came from. "Which one?"

"I seem to favor this one." The man said, running his hand on a beautiful glossy black piano.

I nodded, "I have one just like that at home. I love it."

"You play?" The blond asked.

I nodded, "I love music." The blond smiled at me and I saw the other two smirk knowingly.

I ran the purchase up and handed the man a receipt and told him when it would arrive. I had to hold in a laugh because since he was a vampire, he could easily pick it up and carry it home.

The man took the receipt and thanked me. "I'm Eleazar Denali by the way." He said, holding out his hand.

I took it, "Isabella Swan."

The brunette woman held out her hand as well, "I'm Carmen." I shook hers and held out for the blond to take which she took without hesitation.

"I'm Tanya." The blond smiled lovingly and caressed my hand with her thumb. I felt tingles and chills (The good kind) I managed to hold in a shiver.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Same here." Carmen said.

"We were also interested in something else." The man said. He looked to Tanya, "My wife and I have to get going but Tanya was interested.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Okay."

"Do you carry violins?" Tanya asked.

I nodded, "Yes we do." I led Tanya to another room filled with violins. I noticed she shit the glass door and my heartbeat picked up. We were the only ones in the room. I mentally slapped myself and told myself she probably closed the door to hear the sound better. That's when something inside my head told me, _'You don't honestly believe that, do you?'_


End file.
